Imogen-Jack Relationship
The relationship between Jack Jones and Imogen Moreno, known as Jackogen (Jack/Im'ogen') or Imojack (Imo'gen/'Jack), formed in the 13th Season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview A new student at Degrassi, Jack met Imogen in Mr. Perino's class when Imogen volunteered to have Jack in her group. Jack and Imogen discovered that they had a lot of common interests and appeared interested in one another, though Imogen's best friend, Becky Baker, grew jealous of their new friendship. Becky asked Imogen to the school's semi-dance, which Jack had also planned to do. However, Becky realized that she couldn't fake romantic feelings for Imogen, and persuaded Jack to go ask Imogen to dance. Jack and Imogen maintained a friendship until their mutual attraction developed into a relationship. Season 13 In What It's Like, Jack is a new student, and joins Imogen and Becky's group. She and Imogen get along well, and Imogen invites her to study with her and Becky after school. After school, the three are all studying, and Imogen and Jack have many similar interests. She invites Imogen to go to the gallery with her the next day, but Becky reminds Imogen that she promised to go dress shopping with her. Imogen invites Jack to go with them, which she hesitantly accepts. After school, Imogen, Becky, and Jack are hanging out again. In Close to Me, Jack, Becky, and Imogen work on their group project together. After Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she wants to ask Imogen to the dance, but Becky reveals that her and Imogen are already going together. Jack is confused since Becky is not gay, and tells her that Imogen will be hurt if she finds out that Becky is leading her on. At the dance, Jack watches Becky and Imogen try and dance. Later, Becky finds Jack at the dance, and tells her that she was right. She pushes her to go ask Imogen to dance. In Enjoy the Silence, Clare teases Jack and Imogen about flirting with each other. For the art exhibit, Jack, Imogen, and Clare all worked on a room together. In Hypnotize, Imogen has been drawing pictures of Jack, and Becky notices, questioning about where they were in their relationship. Imogen comments that they had a romantic dance at the semi-formal, but nothing has happened since then. Becky pushes Imogen to ask her out, and Jack says she is busy, but invites Imogen to come with her. Later, Imogen shows up to the dance studio and looks for Jack, but finds her dancing. Jack calls her over, and they flirt in front of Lucy. Lucy gives her joint to Jack, who offers it to Imogen. Jack ends up blowing the smoke into Imogen's mouth, who only ends up coughing. When they are both high, Lucy asks them to get food, but Jack turns down the offer when Imogen asks her to show her some moves. They dance together and end up sharing a kiss. In Out of My Head, Jack comes up to Imogen and Becky and greets them. Becky asks if she has seen Imogen's design for the fashion show, and Jack says that the designs are nice but doesn't seem too interested in them. Imogen is determined to impress Jack by making the dresses better, but it turns into a disaster. After the fashion show, Jack asks Imogen why she changed the design sand says she liked the other ones better. Imogen reveals she changed them to impress Jack because she felt intimidated by her. Jack reveals she feels the same way, and they kiss. In Thunderstruck, Jack helps set up the dance with Imogen. When the storm picks up, she tries asking Drew where Becky is and informs him that an uprooted tree tore through the greenhouse. She runs to find Becky with Drew and Imogen, but runs back inside the school when they don't see her. She and Imogen sit around with the other couples when Drew asks everyone if they've seen Becky. After Drew and Becky get trapped in the maintenance room, Jack breaks open the door with an axe with Imogen. The next morning, she helps clean up the school with Imogen and everyone else, they also kiss. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Imogen and Jack sit down in their seats before kissing and talking about going to Roller Derby that night, they start talking about how Becky might feel like a third wheel without someone with her before Becky announces she's sitting behind them and can hear every word. Becky tells them she will come and bring a date too. Imogen and Jack later help Becky with her dating profile online. They later attend roller derby with Becky and her date Chris, in the end Becky gets them to dump Chris for her. In There's Your Trouble, Jack approaches Imogen and Becky in a classroom, she grabs Imogen's hand and leads her off to their seats so they can start their class lesson. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Imogen and Jack are happily chatting in class when Imogen blurts out she loves Jack and Jack replies by saying thanks. Imogen says hi to Jack in the corridor before explaining that she meant the I love you but it doesn't mean Jack has to say it back unless of course she feels the same way and asks Jack if she knows what she means. Jack tells Imogen she thinks they should break-up, Imogen thinks she's joking but then asks if she is serious, Jack says it's not like she doesn't like being with her but she didn't expect this to turn into an exclusive relationship and says she didn't know how Imogen felt about polyamory (dating other people while dating each other) and not monogamy (being with one person romantically). Imogen is surprised but tells Jack she's wants be polyamory too. Jack says they should take the night off and postpone their date, Imogen says ok and Jack leaves. Imogen gets a status update on her phone from face-range and sees's its a picture of Jack on a date with another girl and feels like she's going to sick. Imogen interrupts Jack dancing at the studio, telling Jack she doesn't want to have a polyamory relationship and then tells her she loves her and says that she said what she did because she's scared and commitment is scary. Imogen says she understands but she wants to take a leap with Jack and that if they break each other's hearts in the end, so be it, but she's just a one woman, woman. Jack is shocked and Imogen realizes that she interrupted a children's dance class that Jack is teaching and she leaves. Imogen is at the dot when she gets a call from Jack. Jack told her that she was right about her being scared because she moved around so much, she never saw a point in getting close to anyone. There were parts of what she said that she believed but none of it was worth losing Imogen over. Jack tells her that she loves her and Imogen is left speechless but tells her that she loves her too. Imogen tells her that she'll be there as soon as she can. In Something's Got to Give, Jack sits with Imogen and Winston at lunch to discuss Imogen's gymnastics outfit ideas. After Hunter tells Imogen of Degrassi Nudes, she decides to explore further but Jack shows hesitation in needing to find the truth. Jack continually expresses her belief that they shouldn't continue investigating until Imogen accidentally tells Simpson about the website. Jack meets Imogen outside and asks what had happened and Imogen informs her that the police will be getting involved, but that there are no leads. Jack reveals to Imogen that the breasts that were shown belonged to her and that the entire Power Cheer team had taken part in it. Imogen feels betrayed and accuses Jack of cheating which leaves Jack feeling upset. Later on Jack sits by herself and draws when Imogen approaches her. Jack apologizes and Imogen forgives her and they share a kiss. In [[Firestarter (2)|'Firestarter (2)']], 'Imogen mentions she is excited to see Jack perform in the finals for power cheer. In 'Watch Out Now, Imogen and Jack are kissing outside the school when Becky approaches them, Imogen asks them if its too early for that but Imogen kisses Jack again saying no theres only a few weeks till graduation and Jack says she has to spend the rest of her after school's in detention and Imogen and Jack kiss again. Becky then says that they deserved it because they showed their boobs for money. Imogen follows it up by asking Becky where she has been since they had a week off to repair the damage from the fire and she hasn't seen her once. Jack says she thinks she was with Jonah in which Becky confirms saying they were writing songs but she has a crush on him but is not acting on it because of her recent break up with Drew. Jonah approaches them and Jack and Imogen both say hi to him before they all head into the school. Clare and Drew explain the new rules and everyone watches a video of the new principal, Ms. Pill, explaining them. Imogen and Jack are't happy with the new rules and Imogen tells them that rules keep you from making mistakes and Becky bails. Jack and Imogen then comment on Becky being involved in a love triangle because Drew and Jonah both like her. In a classroom, Imogen and Jack tell Becky her variety show isn't on the list of approved student activities and they explain that Drew denied their request because he's jealous of her and Jonah. Becky says theres nothing going on between them, while Jack says that Drew can see theres a connection there and Imogen says she supports Becky and Jonah as a couple. Jack tells her to go ask Drew to approve her idea by being nicer and Jack shows her she means nicer as in sexier. The next day, Imogen and Jack notice Becky smiling when they enter their classroom and thinks her talk with Drew went well, Becky says it did when Drew approaches them and flirts with Becky, Imogen asks what she does now and explains she took their advice, Imogen and Jack admit they may of gave her bad advice and Becky's not happy, Imogen tells Becky she can't pretend to like Drew forever and Becky asks why she can't and that doing the wrong thing has gotten her nowhere. Jack reminds her by saying that the rules keep her from making mistakes and Becky says maybe they also keep you from all the good stuff. Imogen tells Becky she's cute when she's mad but warns her to watch out because breaking rules tends to come with consequences. In Wishlist, Jack and Imogen are walking the halls together, Imogen is annoyed that they can't spend much time together now Jack has detention and Imogen is doing rehearsals for the school play and Jack tells Imogen she's so cute when she misses her. Drew gives them year book nomination forms for "best hair style" and "best couple", Damon tells them they have a chance at "best couple", Imogen says that would be awesome, Damon says he'll nominate them if they kiss for him, Jack tells him there's a band on PDA and Imogen tells him they won't kiss for his enjoyment, Damon starts to make homophobic remarks to them and Imogen attempts to hit him and then kicks him in the balls which is seen by the new principal Ms Pill, she asks them to come in her office. Imogen tells Ms Pill she only hit Damon because he was making homophobic remarks to them, Ms Pill says they will need to get parents involved to take this further and Jack says that he was just a dumb boy mouthing off and won't back Imogen up about what happened making the principal decide not to take this further. Outside the office, Imogen attacks Jack saying she betrayed her and that she can't just drop that before walking away. Imogen comes around to see Jack and just as she's about to tell Jack mum she is Jack's girlfriend, Jack comes out and says that Imogen is her best friend and Jack introduces them. Jack's mum is happy to meet Imogen since Jack doesn't mention her life at school much, Jack gets her mum to leave, Imogen starts to apologies about before but Jack tells Imogen she's not out to her parents leaving Imogen shocked. Jack's mum re-appears and asks Imogen whether she wants to come inside but Imogen declines the offer and says she has a really important closet to clean out before bailing. In Walking in My Shoes, Jack finds Imogen hiding from her in a classroom, Jack asks Imogen not to be mad at her for not being out to her parents, Imogen explains she's mad Jack didn't tell her the truth, Jack says she didn't want her image of being a cool, confident, kick-ass lesbian, Imogen says she still see's her like that and wants to know why Jack hasn't told her parents. Jack explains that they've moved around a lot and that her parents are her everything and she doesn't want them to change their opinion of her, Jack says this doesn't change things between them but Imogen says it does because she'll be meeting Jack's parent's as her "best friend" and not her girlfriend. Jack asks if shes ok with that and Imogen says she doesn't have much of a choice and they hold hands. Outside the school, Imogen happily approaches Jack and they hold hands, Imogen tells Jack they got nominated for best couple in the year book and shows Jack her new hair style she's wearing too. Jack tells Imogen they can't be nominated as her parents will see the year book, Imogen asks about prom, Jack says they can go as friends, Imogen asks about prom photos, but Jack says she can't risk the photos ending up on social media. Jack asks if she's ok. Imogen says she knows they are dumb high school things but she was looking forward to doing them with her but now things are different, Jack says Imogen said she was ok with this, Imogen says that she'll take their names off the nominee list before bailing. At the Dot, Imogen arrives and sits down next to Jack and gives her some books on "how to come out", Jacks explains they already talked about this and she thought Imogen got it, Imogen says she did get it but then I realized I didn't get it at all, Jacks says she can't tell them, Imogen says she's not asking her to do it now, but feels as if she didn't care enough about her to consider it. Jack says how she's feels about her has nothing to do with it, Imogen doesn't see how that's true and that she's made so many compromises for her. Jack asks if this is about the year book and Imogen says it is but its not just that and she want's to be her girlfriend all the time and take her mom about to the spa talk cricket with her dad. She offers to help her come out because she has been through it. Jack says that she doesn't want to and how can Imogen not understand that. Imogen says she doesn't understand any of it. Jack tells her if she's not willing to accept that, they should stop the relationship. Imogen reminds Jack they are the best couple at school, Jack says not anymore and walks out on Imogen, efficiently ending their relationship. Rival Relationships *Jack-Lucy Attraction Trivia *Jack is friends with Imogen's other friends, Becky Baker and Clare Edwards. *They both have long hair, and like braiding it sometimes. *They smoked weed together, just like previous same-sex couple Paige and Alex *In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Imogen and Jack say "I love you" to each other for the first time. *Imogen never really forgave Jack for sending her nudes out in the Degrassi Nudes scandal involving the Power Cheer team. Timeline *Start Up: Hypnotize (1335) *Break Up: 'Walking in My Shoes '(1416) **Reason: Imogen was pressuring Jack to come out, but Jack refused and broke up with Imogen. Gallery Hnnjmjmm.jpg becky-imogen-jack.jpg kitchen.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-04-07_at_12.50.36_PM.png Uiiui889io.png 10013306 10152881422154119 620202759 n.jpg 89uuiouio.png Jack-Imogen-Clare.jpg Imjack.jpg Gossip.jpg 567tytyytt.png 98uiuiouiou.png Degrassi13 oct8 ss 486.jpg Degrassi13 oct8 ss 491.jpg Degrassi1335.jpg Degrassi-13x35-Jackogen.png 89ioiouiuo.png 89iuuiyui.png 8uiuiouioio.png 798iuouiouiiuo.png 677yuyhjhjk.png 56treetr.png 65ytrytr.png 45trreer.png 54tereter.png Jack Imogen .jpg Degrassi-Jackogen-1336.png Degrassi-1336-Jack.png Degrassi-1336-Jackogen.png jackogen-thunderstruck.jpg 65y655665.png 6565656tr.png Httytt65655.png 6767yttr.png 767676y.png normal_degrassi13_oct17_ss_0160.jpg uuu.png normal_degrassi13_oct17_ss_0594.jpg normal_10416641_827091797301516_7959584721098793095_n.jpg normal_10402780_827093087301387_1750782493482027561_n.jpg normal_10416621_827092080634821_3192040345477220804_n.jpg normal_10429356_827092500634779_8183611780640891862_n.jpg normal_10513503_827092400634789_173610222723367188_n.jpg normal_10484344_827091733968189_9187079906195259877_n.jpg normal_10463068_827092403968122_5310641306819686295_n.jpg normal_10494790_827091760634853_1564400447012230065_n.jpg normal_10380982_827093063968056_5541893144138216675_n.jpg normal_10347062_827091280634901_6700704724934519144_n.jpg normal_10347416_827092457301450_694013011748838336_n.jpg normal_10547662_827093130634716_5001657117319838470_n.jpg normal_10406646_827091560634873_4542255354355291495_n.jpg BIJ.jpg 1794528 903997692944259 4516400398444373033 n.jpg 10698524 903997516277610 4147165134059843571 n.jpg 604158 903997146277647 4196773256822333079 n.jpg 10846122 903997086277653 7958203801560762272 n.jpg 10639473_903994519611243_1254471673513858202_n.jpg 5ggg.jpg Becky-sad.jpg D14 1403 02HR.jpg Tumblr neivgyz59x1r5usoxco1 1280.jpg Roller-derby.jpg 10308591 10153426097234119 1834111756298861823 n.jpg 10484566 10153427687074119 3416186811078456910 o.jpg 10623606 10153423638449119 4557357128631018053 o.jpg Degrassi-1403-jackogen1-580.jpg 89iouiuuiouiouio.png Uiojuiouiui.png 89uiouiouio.png 89iuuiuuui.png dfddgdgd.jpg ImogenandJack.png ImogenandJack1.png ImogenandJack2.png ImogenandJack3.png ImogenandJack4.png ImogenandJack5.png ImogenandJack6.png ImogenandJack7.png ImogenandJack8.png Tgrgrgrr.png Rgggggggtrgtrr.png Gtrrrtg.png 11252733 1025356984141662 3007379748597499361 n.jpg ImogenandJack9.png ImogenandJack10.png ImogenandJack11.png ImogenandJack12.png ImogenandJack13.png ImogenandJack14.png ImogenandJack15.png ImogenandJack16.png ImogenandJack17.png ImogenandJack18.png ImogenandJack19.png ImogenandJack20.png ImogenandJack21.png ImogenandJack22.png ImogenandJack25.png ImogenandJack26.png Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:LGBT Category:Relationships